


Afterparty (Oneshot)

by dre_mariko



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst to Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I dont know how to write, M/M, Oneshot, Wedding, and tag, poor fundy :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dre_mariko/pseuds/dre_mariko
Summary: After Dream disconnected at the wedding, Fundy went to talk with him.Of course, takes place after the wedding. I know the marriage isn't canon in the Dream SMP.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Kudos: 103





	Afterparty (Oneshot)

"Did you pull away when he kissed you?" Tommy asked the bride, that is Dream.

"He didn't." George said as he smirked, the one who ruined the wedding.

Then the crowd started gasping as Fundy was trying to call Dream. "Woah hey, hey, hey- D-Dream? W-Why?"

There was silence, seconds later, a message from the chat pops up as Dream's avatar disappeared "Dream left the game".

————-————-————-————-————-————-————-————-

As everyone left the wedding, Fundy went to check the Dream SMP. There are 3 people online. So he decided to join.

"ItsFundy joined the game"

Ranboo's message pops on the chat "Hi Fundy!" as Tubbo's message saying "Hello Fundy!" appears too. "hi." Fundy sent the message.

Fundy was shocked until he saw the yellow message on the chat

"Dream joined the game". People started saying hi and hellos to him.

Fundy decided to say something.

"Dream, can we please talk?" Fundy whispered to Dream.

Few hours later in game, Fundy was in a call with Dream as he's taking him to a beach near by.

"Dream, did you mean to?" Fundy asked Dream as he stares at the beach.

"What?-"

"The kiss you did with that jerk."

"I-"

"Listen, if you don't genuinely love me. Why didn't you just decline the proposal in the first place other than just kiss some other dude in our wedding?"

"You know that hurts my feelings." Fundy continued as he already has tears in his eyes.

"Fundy, I didn't mean to! George forced me to that kiss, I didn't ever want our wedding end to this way." 

"I don't know if I trust you anymore." Fundy said, wiping his heavy tears using his paws.

"Fundy, please. I'm telling you the truth. We could sort things out together."

"Are you sure..?"

Fundy sees Dream walking to a different area, he didn't bother to look. he just felt so hurt. maybe all the sweet things Dream did was lies after all.

Dream taps Fundy's shoulder behind him, holding a flower for Fundy to make him cheer up a little more.

Fundy looked behind, "Dream..?"

"I got this flower for you. I want to be able to prove that I love you more than anyone else once more, please." Dream says sincerely while handing the flower to Fundy, waiting for him to receive it

"Forget George, He means nothing much to me. I don't ever want to lose you."

Fundy looked at the flower as he takes it. "Do you really love me?" Fundy asked as he look at the masked with more tears on his eyes.

"I always do." Dream walks up to him and put him into a gentle hug.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hows the oneshot, sorry idk how to write also thanks to my friend she helped me wrote like 50% for the oneshot  
> i hope yall have a good day!


End file.
